


My treasure

by exocherrios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Married Couple, Past Memories, Secretary Byun Baekhyun, domestic love, hugs and kisses, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocherrios/pseuds/exocherrios
Summary: The married couple did some spring cleaning and ends up messing the house after finding the letters they used to send each other in the past.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	My treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This work is a part of EXO HOME4U's special round...EXO Bakery! A special thanks to the mods for their kindness.
> 
> To the prompter, I think I managed to bring out everything you asked for. It may not reach your expectations but still I hope it doesn't disappoint you. I hope you still enjoy this tiny story. <3

“Chanyeol, can you please come and help me?” The petite brunet shouts, his tiny hands reach up to grab the small yellow box over the top of the cupboard, but fails miserably. A dusty and dopy husband walks in, eyes drooping as if his soul is sucked out of his body, solely.

“Honey, I am tired. We are done with the cleaning. What’s left yet?” A half sleepy Chanyeol drags his ass heading towards their bedroom. He rubs his eyes, but the sight brought him back alive.

Baekhyun stretching up to reach for the box, his shirt lifts revealing his milky skin glistening between his shirt and the strap of his slacks. Chanyeol smirks, quickly rushes and hugs him tightly. The cold tingling feeling almost startled the smaller. But luckily, he managed with his poise.

“Yah! What are you doing??” He seeks for an answer, he got a tender kiss on his waist instead. The icy touch made him shiver, a heavenly feeling he admits.

“Cuddle with me, babe. I am tired after a heavy day. Please kiss me to sleep.” Baekhyun chuckles at his husband’s cute confession. Of course, it was a hard day. Gliding the furniture, arranging their closets, cleaning the dumped goods and by the time their house looks tiny and lighter, it’s almost 7 in the evening.

Chanyeol, the one did most of the chores, is exhausted. He almost falls asleep against his husband’s tiny waist, softer than a cushion. “Hubby, help me get this box, then I shall cuddle you to sleep. I promise.” An angel speaks in his dream, waking him up again.

Chanyeol frenziedly reaches for the box, balancing on his toes. Baekhyun on the stool gasps at how his husband reached so high effortlessly, while he was struggling for minutes. Baekhyun smiles, grabbing the box from his husband and climbs down the stool, walks towards the middle of the room and sat on the grand velvety carpet.

He pats the seat beside him for his husband. Chanyeol pouts in denial, but gave in. He huffs before walking towards him, sat beside him and leans on his shoulder, hands clinging onto his arms.

“You still have these? I thought you threw them away.” The precious letters they used to send each other before their relationship. They had a lovely pattern of letters, Baekhyun’s tiny pink letters had drawings of cute puppies in bottom of the folding, tied neatly with a white velvet ribbon. While Chanyeol’s purple letters had two crescents and stars encapsulating them.

When his fingers picked up a letter in purple, Chanyeol tries to grab, but the smaller claimed it back. “Yah! I know what’s in that. Please don’t read that.” His naughty husband sticks his tongue out and unties the ribbon to read the very first anonymous letter Baekhyun received in his life.

Every day, he finds a purple letter over his desk right after lunch. It was anonymous. But he suspected every colleague he was close to.

_❝ To Baekhyun,_  
_I don’t have the courage to say this to you in person. I’m not a secret admirer either, but someone who’s close to you. I never believed in love until I met you. I never believed in fantasy until you appeared in my dreams. Do angels exist? Of course they do, and it’s you. Your cherry lips pressing cutely whenever you try to hide the blush, your pretty fingers tracing your soft bang when the breeze makes you look like an angel, your melodic voice echoes in my mind on the loop. Baby, I’m so whipped for you. Stop doing things to my heart._

_\- xxx_ _❞_

Baekhyun peeks at his husband from the corner of his eyes, and chuckles to see Chanyeol hiding his face from embarrassment. “I asked you not to open, and you are reading them aloud to embarrass me? I hate you.” Baekhyun chortles softly, before moving to another letter. He had them arranged in the ascending dates.

_❝ To Baekhyun,_ _  
My beautiful angel looks stunning today in suits. Thank you for the homemade coffee you provided to everyone in the office. It tastes delicious, just like you. Oops! I mean, it’s so sweet like you. It seems you manicured? Your hands are so pretty, wish I could hold and caress it for a lifetime, and never let it go._

 _\- xxx_ _❞_

“Of course, every inch of you is delicious and my favourite meal, every day.” Chanyeol confirms, earning a quick nudge in return. Baekhyun flushes. “And those pretty hands are so excellent in doing things to m~” Baekhyun pressed his fingers over his husband’s mouth, shutting him.

Chanyeol held his laugh back. Baekhyun winced almost when his husband bit his finger gently. “You dork!” The giant male is a laughing mess, while Baekhyun is blushing in awkwardness. _Cute!_ Chanyeol thought to himself and leans closer, planting a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

*** * * * ***

_❝ To Baekhyun,_ _  
Are you kidding me?! How could you be so gorgeous and cute at the same time? The pearl choker looks perfect on you. I can’t take my eyes off of you. You are SEXY. I want to kiss you right there so badly. The creamy pink matte of your lips, I love it, Baekkie. And don’t you dare let that dork Sehun touch you again, it burns me._

 _\- xxx_ _❞_

How can Baekhyun not notice the soft tinted cheeks gleaming when the CEO notices his arrival? Maybe because the handsome CEO, always treats his secretary with gentle and care, distinct from others.

When Baekhyun falls asleep, staying up in office overnight, he may not have seen it, but he knows it’s always his CEO who cradles him with a blanket and ruffles his silky hair. Soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks hoists him into a pure spirit.

Months passed, and those letters made Baekhyun to grow a tiny crush~love over his CEO. It’s like a daily dosage of happiness he can’t ignore. One day, he writes a letter in return. To make it seem different, he chooses a different color code.

_❝ To my lovely admirer,_ _  
Thank you for the chocolates you left on my desk yesterday. I loved them and I would like to meet you in person. I want to know who’s that kindest human who makes me smile every day. Can I?! Well, I kinda feel like I know you already!?_

 _\- Baekhyun ^^_ _❞_

Chanyeol was a blushing mess that he almost jolted back when the door opened. It’s him _, his crush._ He quickly tugs the letter inside a drawer and had his face straight before he sat back on his chair. The CEO had his eyes fixed upon the file, but little did he know a petite figure stood in front of him, waiting for his attention.

“Ba-Baekhyun? What are you doing? It’s late, go home now.” The secretary stood still. Not a word, just silence. “Baek?” The secretary sighs, slides a letter over the table towards his CEO, noticing the appalling and baffled look on Chanyeol’s face.

“Ba-Baekhyun?” The smaller stays silent, with a mild smile curling up his lips. The CEO hesitantly picked the letter and unfolds to read the words written beautifully by his crush.

_❝ To Chanyeol (My secret admirer),_  
_You thought I am so ignorant about your feelings for me? You are so cute when you try to hold in your blush, clear enough for anyone to notice. It’s been months, but still you haven’t earned the courage to ask me out? How stupid of you?! You are a coward, Mr. Park._

_\- Baekkie❞_

Silence whirled around them, the awkwardness was killing them both inside. The CEO wished the floor could swallow him to escape the death glares from his secretary. He wants to say something. But he couldn’t. He stayed still and huffs when the smaller made a move.

“Dummy.” The smaller muttered and the next thing that happened almost stopped Chanyeol’s breath. Froze and stunned. His secretary was kissing him. The love of his life, kissing him. Tongues caressing each other, hands stroking asses and soul tangling in the softest means.

Chanyeol felt paradise in that moment. Such a roller coaster of emotions, in one moment. The butterflies in the stomach was euphoric, their souls embraced in love, the two officers had their very first kiss with each other, and the beginning of something new.

A month passed, but their interaction was mostly through the letters, stealing kisses and glances whenever they are alone and sometimes even love making in Chanyeol’s place. Days passed, fate had a play. Chanyeol had a business trip to Japan, and he visits his sister too. A solid, lonely month without seeing his angel must be a terrible nightmare. Miles apart, but that didn’t stop him from sending those letters.

_❝ To Baekhyun,_  
_Hey pretty angel! It was a long trip, but slept through. I told noona about you. She insisted me to bring you next time. I miss work; I miss our office and I miss you, angel. I miss the view of you working on your laptop in your place, and when you panic whenever I ask you to bring me the files, you were so cute, Baekkie. I hope you’ll send me a reply?! Have a great day, love._

_\- Your giant puppy ❞_

With littler hope he posted the letter to his secretary, but was surprised when he received a letter in return the following day.

_❝ To Chanyeol,_  
_I’m glad that you are doing fine and enjoying with your family. I’d love to visit next time. Baby? I miss you too. I thought you wouldn’t send me, but when I saw your letter on the mailbox, I almost sobbed. I miss you so badly._  
  
_\- Baekhyun 'ㅅ' ❞_

He was expecting something else, but it was compromising yet. He sends another letter, the following day.

_❝ To Baekhyun,_  
_I’m glad you agreed to my sister’s invitation. I’ll take you home next time. You were so pretty in the selca you sent me last night. You make me drown in an ocean of love. I wanna pepper you with kisses all over your face. I miss the scent of you. Your strawberry and honey silky hair and the taste of your collar bone ;)  
  
_ _\- Giant C❞_

_❝To my dear CEO,_  
_Chanyeol?! Stop being cheesy. I admit you are in love, but not this crazy? Between, I miss your warmth and kisses. It’s only been two months since we started dating and I’m already getting sick without you. Darling, how do you feel every night without me? Is it cold there? Or maybe you have someone to cuddle with :( Though I see you through the phone screen, it doesn’t feel the same, right? And I hope you won’t yell at me. Actually, I slip off the stairs today and hurt my knees. Nothing serious, just a minor scar. It’ll be alright._  
  
_\- Baby B❞_

_❝To Baekhyun,_  
_Honey, it wasn’t something ‘nothing serious’, it looks like a permanent scar and you were bleeding. Baekhyun, why don’t you take care of yourself? I want to be there next to you, so I could kiss away those wounds. Baby, please look after your health and your precious body. I treat you with gentle and care, while you are too careless to secure them. And yes, I have someone to cuddle with ;) It’s a huge teddy bear, just like you. I cuddle the bear, imagining you._  
  
_\- Giant C❞_

_❝To Chanyeol,_  
_It’s okay, darling. I’ll be alright soon. My mom visited me to take care of me and I took a day off, just so I can rest well. I miss you. I realized maybe I fell for you way before you did. Without my knowing from the moment I first saw you, the love encapsulated my heart. I wish I met you a long back and this relationship would have been for a longer time._  
  
_\- Baby B❞_

_❝ To Baekhyun,_  
_It’s not late though. As you said on the very first day, I admit I was so dumb, I doubted myself. I had no courage to say it to you. But now, I feel how boundless my love is. Everything I am is yours and all I ask you is to take a good care of yourself as you do for me. Just hold in for a few more days, until I get back to give you a heavenly ride ;)_  
  
_\- Giant C❞_

_❝To Chanyeol,_  
_Oh my god! Am I seeing a kinky daddy?! You went from all sweets and candies to a whole hot kink. How I wish I could straddle over your lap and tease you now. It’s only a week more left before you come, right? Please stop sending me those pictures of your abs, half naked, water dripping down. I’m tempted and horny._  
  
_\- Baby B❞_

Below the set of words, a kiss mark of his pink matte was marked beautifully, made the CEO lose his mind. Chanyeol smiles, kissing the lipstick mark of his lover's lips and folds back the letter. The following day he sent another letter.

_❝To Baekhyun,_  
_Baby is turned on by the picture I sent, huh? Lmao! It’s alright, honey, I’ll be back soon. I had a meeting yesterday, diverted when the thought of you captured my mind, so I escaped the press conference ;) Have you seen my noona’s baby? He is only 2 years old, but talks cutely like you. I hold his tiny hands and plant soft kisses on his cheeks. His skin is so pure and soft, just like you. His smile is like yours, however I try to distract myself, he always reminds me of you, sweetie. I wanna baby you, pleash!?_  
  
_\- Giant C❞_

_❝To my love,_  
_Gosh Chanyeol, I’m sobbing. I’m not a baby. I’m a 26-year-old grown ass man and you are babying me?! Daddy is making me go crazy. And... I have something to tell you. My mom actually received the letter you sent two days ago. Thank god she didn’t read it, but she somehow found it and asked me about you. I told about us and she asked me to invite you for a family dinner. So it’s a positive response from my family. I’m crying._  
  
_\- Baby B❞_

_❝To Baekhyun,_  
_So, my friends are okay with us. My sister is craving to meet you and your family has accepted me as well. But… someone hasn’t said ‘okay’ to me yet? I’ve been waiting for that word for so long. So I could finally call that someone, MINE._  
  
_\- Giant C❞_

A Couple of days left for him to get back to his baby, but he didn’t receive any letter in return. It worried him. Maybe he asked something he shouldn’t have asked? Or Baekhyun isn’t ready yet? The day comes when he caught himself standing in front of the door 516.

As if the person inside knows his presence, his secretary opens the door with a bright smile and invites the CEO inside. Silence! The most dangerous and disconcerting moment. But the smaller smiles as he hands the CEO a letter.

_❝To Chanyeol,_  
_It’s always an ‘yes’ for you. Do you really want me to tell you how much I love you? If you want to hear it so badly, then I’ll tell you now._  
  
_\- yours 'ㅅ' ❞_

Baekhyun took a step closer and hugs the giant male, and at that moment Chanyeol felt like he’s finally home. The warmth, the fluffy soft hair, the honey and strawberries fragrance and his baby’s presence, he missed everything and now he feels like he is back alive.

“I love you, Chanyeol. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, only you. So—” Baekhyun pulls off, hands tenderly clutching his lover’s arms. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Kisses, hugs, cuddles, stealing glances, secret dates, endless romances, dinner on the terrace, sweet sex, living together and of course, fights. But that doesn’t make them less lovable, perhaps it made them trust the other even more.

Seems like an old fashion, but for them it’s a cute and unique way of sending letters every day almost, though they work under the same roof. Years passed and now they are in their early 30s. Still young and married, but the love grew even stronger. By the time they read the rest of the letters, it’s already 9 in the evening.

Such a beautiful sight it is. The CEO lying on the floor, Baekhyun above him. Breath in coalesce, their bodies clashing, legs entangled and cuddling each other. The entire room was a mess. Letters scattered around them, on the floor, while they lay in the middle as if they weren’t up for cleaning.

Chanyeol had his hand wrapped around the smaller’s tiny waist, while the other hand brushing off his soft bangs. Baekhyun moved his gaze upon his husband, who was staring at him with heart eyes.

“Now do you get the reason why I have all these?” His lips were on a pout, earning the attention of the giant male. Chanyeol’s mind was malfunctioning, so tempting and glossy that he had the urge to kiss him.

“Why?” Chanyeol asks.

“Because, it’s our treasure. Our beautiful memories I want to cherish forever.” Baekhyun says as he lays on Chanyeol’s chest and hears the silent heart beat, which beats only for him.

“But you are my treasure.” Baekhyun flushes. He quickly lifts his head up to meet his gaze. “Every single word from those letters is carved in my heart. How can I forget them?” Baekhyun’s combusting, but held in. “You are my biggest treasure.”

“You are so cheesy.” He huffs when Chanyeol leans in to steal a kiss, but the smaller was quick enough to escape his trap. But the giant male nuzzled him down to the floor, trapping him between his arms, ouch!

Those stares, the most dangerous stares, Baekhyun can’t ignore yet. He knew what awaits him. “Can I eat you?” They didn’t cook that night, but still Chanyeol had the most delicious food for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the story!!! 'ㅅ'  
> A comment and a kudos is much appreciated!! <3


End file.
